A Womans Touch
by PetitePixiii
Summary: The aliens plans fail again and Deep Blue is getting impatient. The mission needs something new..a womans touch! OCXKishXIchigoXMasaya
1. Chapter 1

_Mew Lettuce flew out of the water with two human children, but she was emitting an omnious blinding light.  
Taruto and Pai covered their eyes..it was too bright!  
"There must be something inside the water that is causing this transformation!" Pai muttered and Taruto moaned at the brightness.  
Minto looked at the Chimera Anima's they were cowering from the glow.  
"That light is having some sort of effect on the animas!" Minto exclaimed.  
"Let's get them now minna!" Ichigo suggested and they all agreed.  
All of them cried their attacks and the chimeras were defeated.  
"Yatta!" Ichigo exclaimed in her shrill excited voice jumping up and down.  
The ailens had lost._

_Again._

_"Darn what are we going to do now Pai?"  
__"Stronger tatics maybe needed for this lot after all.." Hemused as they both teleported.  
__In the telaporting zone it changed from green to blue.  
__Deep Blue wanted to see them  
__"Deep Blue-Sama!" Pai said falling to his knees.  
__"You have failed me once again, Taruto, Pai." Deep Blue said in that baby like voice of his.  
__"Stronger tatics are needed.." He explained.  
__"Something in the water caused that green mew to glow and distract the animas!" Taruto exclaimed with his head down not realising in mid sentence that Deep Blue had gone, not pleased. _

_Kish jumped down from one of the pillars where he was sitting.  
__"Mews spoil your plans again?" He asked.  
__"Yeah.." Taruto scowled.  
__"We need to work together to get a better plan next time." Pai said quietly.  
"Yeah because that worked out sooo well last time."Kish said sarcastically. _

_A girlish laugh came suddenly out of nowhere.  
__"What was that?" Taruto said looking around then glanced at Kish.  
__"Kish?"  
__Kish staggered back pointing to himself.  
__"You seriously think I laugh like that?!" He exclaimed surprised. _

_"You boys better get your act together..." A voice said and suddenly a young teenage girl appeared in front of the crosslegged in the air.  
__"Deep Blue-sama is getting impatient." She grinned.  
__Kish got a good look at her, she looked odd to him though the longer he stared he saw she was almost cute, she couldn't of been older than fifteen and had long purple hair tied into loose braids. She wore a blue strapless shirt and combat pants with a red belt, around her neck was the royal seal. _

_"Imouto-chan! What are you doing here?" Pai demanded a little irritated.  
__Momoka shrugged in a general way.  
__"Well you boys were being so slow with progress that Deep Blue-sama sent for me." She grinned.  
__Pai looked at her his expression unamused.  
__"And how are you going to help? How is your presence going to help up succeed?" He questioned.  
__Momoka laughed her lilac eyes sparkling mischeviously. _

_"All this mission needs...is a womans touch!" She explained simply._

_

* * *

_

_Pai frowned, he didn't like this. He didn't want his little sister involved with all of this fighting. She never was very strong, she knew this yet she still joined the mission.  
__"Right let me get this right..You're...You're Pai's sister?" Kish asks in disbelief. _

_Momoka nodded with a grin.  
__"Yup."  
His face fell, knowing she was off limits then.  
"Darn." He then thought of Ichigo, sure Momoka was sortcute but he had his kitty.  
__"Momoka you don't fight." Pai said still trying to make sense of why she was here.  
"I do now, I'm not that weak anymore." She smiled as if proud of herself.  
"Well before you charged in we were about to plan an attack." Pai trailed off as Momoka shrugged. _

_"Go ahead..don't let me stop you.."She smiled and relaxed a bit in midair. _

_"What's the plan?" Momoka smirked putting them on the spot.  
"Well it's Kish's turn." Taruto admitted.  
Kish nodded slightly._

_"I have come to the conclusion that chimera animas are the best to obtain the mew aqua and wear the mews out also so we can then go to hand to hand co-"  
Momoka made noise that sounded like something from a human gameshow that Pai had researched once..family fortunes.  
"Wrong!" She grinned._

_" Surely the animas should be used last? Hand to hand combat is much more tiring on them because they are more skilled in fighting Chimeras. You need to play on their weaknesses. Now everyone is able to fight in hand to hand combat in someway here so we have the advantage point, once they are weary we should create the anima's"_

Kish was fuming and smoke was coming out of his ears. A girl! A girl comes barging in here like she knows everything and then shows him up! Who did she think she was!?Kish's mouth hung open for a moment, speechless. He wasn't used to being corrected by anyone except occasionally Pai "Catching flies are we?" She chuckled.

"Oniikun? Do you think my plan will work?" Momoka asked curiously the smugness disappearing when she looked at her brother. The girl seemed to have multiple personality!  
"It is likely." He replied with a calm tone.  
_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"What are you exactly going to do!? Trick the mews into giving you fashion tips?! Is that your strategy that you wrote down when you applied." __Momoka turned round and glared at him.  
__"Speak for yourself you sexist baka!"  
__"Oh what do you mean washboard?!" He snapped folding his arms.  
__"What is up with your attire anyway?!" She snapped back at him.  
__"What about it?!" He demanded pulling at his shirt._

_"It's very Earth american girl..cheerleader." Momoka smirked flicking her hair out of her face with a slight movement of her head.  
Pai was beginning to get irritated hearing this arguement between his younger sister and Kish.  
__Both had been serving insults at one another for half an hour.  
__"Shut up!" Taruto suddenly shouted, Pai looked up from his computer surprised. _

_He didn't even know Taruto was there.  
"You're both so annoying! Okay Kish is always annoying but still!" Taruto added.  
"You sound like an old married couple." Pai contributed, his gaze back at his computer with his eyebrows furrowed.  
__Momoka and Kish both went red at the comment then looked at eachother and glared. Momoka turned her back to him and folded her arms. _

_"Hmph!" _

_"I'm going to have a bath!" She announced suddenly before turning on her heel._

_"No I want one!" Kish frowned and Momoka smirked and ran for the bathroom, Kish ran after her and both got to the door at the same time both of them trying to push in first. _

_"It's polite to let ladies first!" She said pushing.  
"Hai, I know but I see no ladies here!" Kish grinned and pushed her more until they both fell over into the bathroom. _

_Kish fell on top of Momoka.  
For a moment their faces were close together as Kish's hands were at her shoulders that he used to stop himself from falling completely.  
__Her face reddened for a moment then, shaking her head she lifted her knee and kneed him where it hurts and pushed him off her.  
__"Hentai!!" She exclaimed and slapped him.  
"I didn't come here to get sexually harrassed by you grass head!" She snapped, he was huddled up in a ball doubled up in pain.  
"Why would I harrass someone like you." Kish growled._

_"Out!" Momoka demanded.  
__Kish staggered to the door and tried to open it.  
__"I told you out!" She frowned raising her hand.  
__"It's locked." He groaned in pain.  
During the fight Taruto had enough and got up and waited until they were both in the bathroom and locked the door from the outside. _

_  
Taruto posted a note underneath the door and now Kish was standing on it.  
__"Oi Grass head! Get your huge foot off that piece of paper!" She pushed him off it lightly seeing as he was pretty much still doubled over in pain. Momoka snatched it up and her eyes scanned the page. _

_**I am not letting you two out until you shut up. **_

_**It's so annoying! **_

_**-Taruto.**_

_"You gotta be kidding me!" Momoka moaned frowning.  
__"We're stuck in here..Taruto locked us in." She explained to Kish then shrugged and turned the taps on of the bath.  
__"May as well have a bath while I'm in here." She muttered, then turned to him.  
__"Keep your back to me or you're dead!"  
__Kish did as he was told, his crown jewels didn't want him to protest. _

_Once the bath was full she took off her shirt and combat pants.  
He looked down at her thrown off clothes seeing the bra he smirks.  
"Why do you have a bra?" Kish asked not looked round.  
"You don't exactly have the rack to go in them." He added.  
__Momoka rolled her eyes and turned around to him with a raised eyebrow.  
"You wear pants don't you?" She smirked and splashed some water over herself relaxing, facing head on.  
Momoka really wondered what she got herself into, she wanted to help and be worth something. But her brother wasn't pleased to see her and now she had this annoying green haired idiot locked in the bathroom with her.  
Kish peaked round to look at her, his movements so swift and silent._

_"Oi!" Momoka warned not even moving.  
"How do you know I'm looking?" Kish asked and turned round again.  
She tapped her nose then smirked.  
"I have eyes at the back of my head.."  
Kish turned round and looked confused unfamiliar with the expression.  
"No you don't!"  
"See! You just looked around again!"  
"Urgh!" He groaned with annoyance._

_Momoka grabbed the towel and wrapped it around herself before getting out.  
__Taruto had no arguing for quite a while and went to check if they hadn't killed eachother.  
He unlocked the door._

"At least you two have shut up." He rolled his eyes.  
Kish looked relieved and pushed past Taruto and ran out of the bathroom.  
"Freedom!"

"You're going have to share with her you know.." Taruto laughed behind him childishly.  
"Wha! What are you talking about!?" He demanded shakily.  
"That's not funny!"

Pai frowned.  
"It's not joke, we have no other room currently and Taruto and I's rooms are smaller. You have to share with her until we find appropriate space."  
"No! I'll sleep on the couch!" Momoka yelled suddenly, now in fresh clothes which consisted of a purple skirt and vest shirt.  
"I am not sharing with that!" She pointed at Kish disgusted.  
"I don't exactly want to share with you either! Ironing boards belong in the utility room!" He yelled back.  
_Pai looked at Taruto with a blank face.  
"I think it's time..we sound-proof Kish's room."_

**AN-Bleh, chapter 1 isn't my best chapter out of all of the story but then again it isn't my worst. Onegai noone kill meh!**


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Momoka didn't sleep on the couch. In the end she took over Kish's bedroom and split the room down the middle and stole his bed which caused arguements.  
Once they were too tired to argue anymore, Kish slept in Momoka's make do camp bed whilst she slept in his bed.

The next morning, Momoka awoke before Kish, she sat up in his bed and a huge grin appeared on her face remembering she won the fight of the bed.  
She scraped her hair back from her face with her left hand and stretched.  
She looked at Kish who was still asleep, one leg out of the quilt and the opersite arm out the other side.  
Momoka had to admit, he was...  
"What do you want surfboard?" He groaned opening one eye defensively seeing her staring.  
"Urgh! You were cute until you woke up!" She snapped and stormed out of the room.

Everyone could feel the tense atomosphere at breakfast, Momoka and Kish didn't look anywhere near in eachothers directions and they still managed to fire up an arguement.  
They seemed to be able to argue at any time, any where.  
"You know you're a pirates dream." Kish smirked.  
"What?" She exclaimed confused, he glanced down at Momoka and grinned.  
"A sunken chest."  
Momoka scowled.  
"Enough with the flat chested gags already!"

"Sleep well Imouto-chan?"Pai asked plainly in an attempt to stop them arguing.  
Momoka shrugged.  
"It was alright.."  
Kish rolled his eyes.  
"It was alright.." He mimiced and she glared at him.  
"I had him muttering in his sleep every now and then!" She frowned.  
Kish glared at her.  
"Who's Ichigo? Is that one of those mews?" She asked with a grin.  
"Shut up!" He snapped.  
"Ichigo..Ichigo..why do you want him?" She teased repeating what she heard.  
Kish's anger grew and he growled at her.  
"I told you to shut up!" Kish hissed his golden eyes narrowing.  
"Ichigo! Ichigo! I love yooou!" She laughed a little and that struck Kish's nerve.  
He stood up and hit the table so hard it knocked the milk over.  
"I told you to shut it damn it!" He yelled and then ran off.

Momoka sat there feeling awkward and guilty.  
"You pushed it a little too far there Imouto-chan.." Pai said excusing himself from the table.  
She looked down biting her lip before getting up to go after him, but Pai turned around and shook his head.  
"Don't, let him cool off first. That human is a soft spot for him, you struck a nerve." He advised and walked off.  
So Momoka got up from the table last and cleaned up to give Kish sometime to cool down.  
She glanced up at the time, she had to get changed. All four of them were fighting the mews today.  
Momoka walked to Kish's bedroom and went to enter the room and Kish was about to exit causing them to bump against eachother, but Kish didn't pay attention he just ignored her and walked past droopily.  
She watched him walk down the landing, she felt guiltier than before.

Kish only made harmless fun out of her, she shouldn't of pushed too far on something she knew nothing about. She realized he must be suffering from unrequited love. She pulled on some fresh clothes thoughtfully her mind focused on the guilt, she wasn't naturally a nasty person after all.  
She needed to make it up to him.  
Momoka tied up her purple boots and walked to the plan room where they were discussing strategies. Momoka stood between Pai and Taruto, she looked at Kish who was deliberately not looking at her as he discussed the plan.  
"That sounds like it might work.." Momoka said suddenly and that made Kish looked at her in shock he studied her face to try and find any traces of sarcasm in her face. There was none.

"I'm impressed." She smiled at him sincerely, he gave a quick smile back before looking down his eyes flashing with mischief.  
"Did the board you're wearing come with the shirt or did you buy them seperately?" He asked.  
Usually Momoka would of hit him but she was almost glad they were back to normal.  
She almost enjoyed their arguements.

"Right Minna lets go!" Momoka exclaimed energetically and teleported away.  
Their presence seemed to attract the mews like flies to honey, she guessed they stood out a bit.  
"It's them three!" Minto groaned.  
"Who's that girl?" Purin asked pointing to Momoka.  
She smirked and flew down.  
"I'm Momoka Sasaki, Nice to meet cha'!" She laughed and summoned her sword.  
"Everyone...ready! Go!" She yelled to the other three and they attacked using Kish's strategy of combinding hand to hand combat with chimeras. It was sort of Kish's and Momoka's but she didn't mind.  
Everything was working out well, they were showing tiredness until a stranger in blue showed up.  
Momoka hadn't known about him.  
"Ao No Kishi!" Ichigo exclaimed as if pleased.  
"Mew Ichigo." He said and grabbed her out of harms way.  
Momoka stood still and stared at Ichigo.  
So she was Ichigo, she seemed like someone Momoka would find irritating. Unfortunately she had to admit she was rather pretty and she was bigger in the chest area than her.

Ao No Kishi and Kish were now fighting, Ichigo began to scream "Be careful!" To Ao No Kishi, even though it was clear that Kish was the one who needed to be careful.  
Momoka assisted Kish by sneaking up on Ao No Kishi from behind and kicked him to the ground as they all were fighting in mid air.  
She smiled a little at Kish, a little out of breath herself. She wasn't used to fighting.  
Whilst Momoka, Pai, and Kish were fighting, Taruto had gone in search of the Mew Aqua...an excited squeal meant he had been successful.  
"We'll see you later mews." Pai said and teleported with Kish & Momoka.

"That went well today." Kish grinned leaning back on the couch.  
Momoka nodded from the armchair.  
"Mmm."  
"Can I tell you something Momoka?"  
She looked up with a frown.  
"What? It better not be another joke at my bra size!"  
He shook his head quickly though his eyes were shining.  
"The walls are jealous of you..they wonder how you get your chest so flat." He smirked.  
Momoka rolled her eyes with a groan.  
"How many more have you got of them?"  
"Millions."  
She frowned.  
"Great!" She sighed.

Next Time On A Womans Touch.  
Momoka: Gaspeth! Are we actually getting along Kish?  
Kish: I don't know, is your chest on backwards?  
Momoka*sweatdrop* No It's not..we're not getting on then.. *laughs*


	3. Chapter 3

Everything was quiet..too quiet for the alien base/ship.  
Pai contemplated that as he sipped his tea.  
Kish had been up a while and he hadn't heard a peep from Momoka.

"KISSSSSH!"  
Knew it wouldn't last..Pai sighed.  
Momoka ran through the kitchen skidding to a stop at seeing her brother.

"Oniikun! Have you seen Kish?" Momoka asked, lilac eyes flaring with flames.  
Pai shook his head simply.  
"Not recently..What's he done now?" He asked looked bored of them constant arguing.  
At that very moment Kish was trying to sneak past Momoka signaling to Pai to distract her.  
"It's not the matter of what he's done! It's what he will be soon! Which will be dead!" She snapped back, holding up what looked like a dolls shirt.  
"He shrunk my best shirt! And if that wasn't bad enough-"  
CRASH!  
Kish had knocked something over and Momoka turned round quickly noticing him,  
"COME HERE YOU LITTLE KISAMA!" She yelled going to grab him.  
"Yikes!" Kish exclaimed, looking like a deer in headlines and teleported so Momoka ended up falling down when she dived for him.  
"KISH!" Momoka yelled annoyed.  
"I will get you!" She promised.

"Why don't you just avoid each other for now..it's the last day of the summer after all.." Taruto said sitting in midair irritated.  
"Yeah..suppose..it's supposed to be a scorcher today isn't it?" Momoka smiled, she loved the sun..well from what she had seen of it so far on Earth.  
"Yes..but it's down to the humans.." Pai frowned, Momoka blinked confused.  
"Huh?" She murmured.  
"I'll explain later..we're going out for now..it's too hot to be inside.."  
"Hai.." Momoka replied and followed Pai to the decking just outside Tokyo where it was shadier and where Kish already was.  
"Ohayo Kish!" She grinned.  
"Hot isn't it?" Momoka had remembered the truce and besides it was getting too hot for her to want to fight.  
"." He stuttered surprised thinking he was going to get killed.  
"Quit gawping and turn the fan on!" Momoka grinned gesturing to the fan.  
"Oh!..right!" Kish

Taruto came out with four bowls of something in his hands. Momoka had no idea what it was or where he had got it from.  
"Here!" He said passing a bowl each to them then sat down beside them all.  
Kish gingerly tasted it.  
"Taruto what is this? It's made by humans isn't it?"  
Taruto laughed a little with a nod.  
"Hai, it's good isn't it?" He smiled.  
"Refreshing.." Momoka stated trying some of her own, she had a sweet tooth after all.  
She looked up suddenly realizing how much of full view they were.  
"Hey! Can't the humans see us?" Momoka asked looking around for any humans.  
"Don't worry! I've put up a field so they won't see us." Taruto assured.  
Kish scowled as he placed down his bowl.  
"Jeez, even so.." He groaned pulling his shirt..or what was of it away from himself to cool himself.  
"Argh what's with the heat here?" He complained.  
"Look." Pai stated glancing to a small TV screen that Momoka hadn't noticed beforehand.  
The TV screen had a planet shot of the Earth.  
"This is proof of the environment destruction." He continued as the picture looked like a negative effect was on it.  
"The Ozone is getting weak, and as a result it's getting hotter and more humid."  
Pai held his spoon in midair and looked from Kish to Momoka.  
"As I was saying to Momoka earlier..the humans are to blame for this."  
Kish slouched looking annoyed.  
"Humans shouldn't mess with this stuff."  
Momoka nodded.  
"They ruin everything." She agreed.  
"But, they do have some good things too."  
Taruto, who was still stuffing his face with ice cream added smiling up at the wind chimes.  
"Like this.." He spoke as they all relaxed for a moment with the lovely feel of a breeze.  
At times like this when Momoka observed him, he was nothing more than a kid. She wondered why he was here when he was much younger than the rest of them.

"Ahh, nice breeze." Kish sighed still pulling at his shirt except he was now laying down.  
"Why are you laying like that?" Momoka asked, holding back a snicker.  
"You look like a glamour model."  
"Boring." Pai stated unamused with his arms folded.  
Taruto sprung to his feet.  
"So shouldn't we proceed to work towards eradicating those humans?" He asked seriously.  
Kish shrugged now leaning on his hand as he laid down.  
"I'll pass. It's too hot." He replied lazily. Monika rolled her eyes.  
"Measly excuse." She mumbled.  
"What are you doing then?" Kish snapped at her.  
"I'm working on developing the Para Paras to be able to make them, when they combined with a spirit stronger and more agile no matter the spirit." Momoka replied sticking her tounge out, jumping to her own feet.

Pai stood up looking at Taruto.  
"Sorry same for me, I have research to do."  
"Neh." Kish murmured as he stood up too, Pai, Kish and Momoka looked at Taruto.  
"Keep up the good work! Don't give up!" Kish and Pai said placing their hands on Taruto's shoulder before the three of them turned away.  
"Hey! Why aren't you helping!" Taruto demanded running in front of them.  
Kish rolled his eyes and sighed.  
"Jeez, what's with the complaining?"  
Taruto wasn't happy, now he was jumping up and down angrily.  
"This heat has nothing to do with our job!" He exclaimed.  
They all flinched, and Kish pulled a face.  
"He saw through it.." Pai sighed and Kish and Momoka nodded.  
She bit her lip and shrugged.  
"He's right.."  
Kish half glared at her in a warning way.  
"Shut up!" He whined.  
Momoka frowned and hit the back of his head.  
"Don't tell me to shut up!" She mumbled.  
"Ouch!"  
"He does have a point." Pai agreed, looking thoughtful gripping his chin.  
Momoka had Kish in a headlock by this point.  
"So what do we do?" She asked him letting Kish go.  
"How about we decide things in a way humans do..with rock paper scissors." Pai suggested holding his fan up to his face.  
"You know you look like a human geisha like that.." Momoka giggled cheekily.  
Pai ignored her comment.  
"Sounds like a plan to me." She smiled.  
"Rock paper scissors it is."  
"Rock paper scissors?" Taruto exclaimed, making scissors and paper with his hands in preparation.  
"As you wish..what about you Kish?" He asked looking at him.  
"What's rock paper scissors?" Kish asked confused, his eyebrows furrowed and eye twitching.  
"What!" Momoka cried before she started laughing.  
"Didn't you come to Earth before us?"  
"And you didn't know?" Pai then Taruto shouted.

"I'll explain it to him.." Momoka sighed, after she stopped laughing.  
"Right grass head, I'm only going to say it once!"  
She took a deep breath before explaining.  
"The players both count aloud to three, or speak the name of the game (e.g. "Rock! Paper! Scissors!") each time raising one hand in a fist and swinging it down on the count. On the third count (saying "scissors!" ), the players change their hands into one of three gestures, which they then "throw" by extending it towards their opponent.."  
Eventually as she explained it, Kish's confused expression cleared up.  
"Ah! That sounds easy!" He grinned.  
"Good let's begin!" Pai said and everyone gathered round.  
"First round!" Momoka announced excited.  
"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" They all said doing as the rules said and all of them ended up with paper.  
"The counter move!" They exclaimed as they played again.  
Taruto with rock, and Pai and Momoka with paper.  
Momoka noticed, Kish hadn't held his out yet and then he held it out as paper.  
She scowled but didn't expose him.  
"Argh..but but!" Taruto frowned defeated as he fell to his knees.  
"Well, have fun Taruto!" Kish grinned and flew up with Pai and Momoka.  
"Kish played so well..when he never even played before.." Pai mumbled as they teleported away.

Momoka followed Kish, who had teleported back to the base.  
"Hahh! Day off!" He sighed relieved leaning back on the couch. Momoka snuck up on him.  
"Hii!" She sang tapping his shoulder.  
"Argh! Fla-I mean Momoka! Don't do that!" He complained, not calling her flat chested knowing she'd kill him, his head still hurt after all.  
"Thought you were supposed to be working.." Kish smirked, Momoka shrugged and sat beside him.  
"Changed my mind..You know how people do that..change things at the last minute" She muttered with a smirk.  
"You saw I cheated?" He gasped taken aback.  
"Yep. Your face was priceless when you thought you'd have to work!" Momoka snickered tossing her hair back.  
"Thanks.." Kish grinned.  
"For what?" She asked curiously.  
"For not telling."  
Momoka shrugged lightly. "I'm no snitch." She murmured.  
"Watch TV?" Kish asked gesturing to the set they obtained from humans to entertain themselves.  
"Sure!" Momoka grinned.  
"By the way..apology accepted Momoka..you didn't know about Ichigo after all." He smiled lightly, though he flinched at Ichigo's name. They both reached for the TV remote at the same time, Kish looked at her surprised and with his hand lingered on hers.  
She blushed and stuttered several non words before running to the bathroom.  
"I have'ta pee!" She exclaimed slamming the door and sliding down it.

"What was that?" She muttered angry with herself.  
"Why did I just act like that round him now we're alone?" She asked herself as she pulled herself back off the floor and splashed herself with water from the sink.  
"You don't like him Momoka!" She muttered though she sounded unsure, Momoka frowned at that possibility, besides he drove her crazy most of the time. The idea of her liking him was so absurd that she laughed a little.

Next time on A Womans Touch!  
Momoka- Mew Aqua is believed to be in a mysterious stone! Which is rather gawdy if you ask me!  
Pai-Not that matters, we need the Mew Aqua.  
Kish-Ney! Momoka would the Mew Aqua do anything for your chest? OUCH

Momoka-Also, what will I do? What if I am starting to like Kish? ARGH!


	4. Chapter 4

Momoka lay casually on her bed in her new room in the was rather lonely after being used to having Kish's company for the whole time she had been there.  
She sighed in a bored way and flinging her torso and above off the side off the bed to hang upside down.  
Placing her hands on the floor she kicked her pale thin legs up in the air and did a handstand.

Suddenly Kish came into the room.  
"Neh Momoka-" He began before seeing her.  
"Woah!" She exclaimed losing her balance causing her legs to fall over so she was forming an arch/bridge.  
"Nani Kish? You ever heard of knocking? I could of been changing!"  
This caused her to sigh knowing that this meant he didn't see her more than just one of the boys and didn't acknowledge her as a girl.  
"You're very flexible Momoka-chan." He noted with an amused grin.  
"Bored." She explained simply returning to an upright position.  
"What did you want then?"

"What's valentine's day?" He asked curiously sitting beside her, Momoka stared at him a strange sensation was flooding over her they weren't touching but she felt like almost electric sparks were going to and from them both.  
"It's a day that the humans celebrate with their loved ones." Momoka explained simply.  
"They buy cards or presents for one another."  
Kish looked intrigued and his golden orbs lit up.  
"Could aliens do it too like us d'ya think?" He asked.

Momoka miscomprehended what he said and went bright red as she stared at him intently. "Momoka? Anyone home?" Kish asked flicking her nose clearly not noticing that she had turned a shade of Scarlett.  
"Eh?" She murmured causing him, to laugh hysterically.  
"Honestly Momoka-chan you have the attention span of a flighti!" He smiled giving her a little friendly shove.  
Momoka laughed with him shoving him back until it was a play wrestling fight.  
"Oh Ki-kun, I don't have a short attention span because I can focus on you for ages." She thought whilst they were giggling.  
Somewhere imbetween Kish was pinned down by Momoka and she was sitting on his stomach triumphantly.

"I win!" She exclaimed.  
"Momoka-chan? You're a girl right?"  
She pulled a face with a sweat drop.  
"Yeeah, very observant of you, to notice Kish." She false praised poking him.  
"Well can you tell me if I'm a bad kisser? Because I must be if Koneko-chan doesn't like me."  
Momoka went red yet again, but sighed and backed up a little so he could sit up but she was still sitting on his lap as otherwise she'd end up being too short.  
Kish and Momoka rather awkwardly took a deep breath before Kish pulled her closer to him and kissed her quickly, she had to fight really hard not to wrap her arms around him and not let go.  
Instead she pushed him away quickly and flew to her bed.  
"That bad. Huh?" He asked sadly.  
"No! Nothing like that!"

"Sure..thanks anyway Momoka-chan." He mumbled sadly teleporting out before Momoka could stop him.

2 days later.  
Momoka placed her book down she couldn't focus on it anyway.  
Kish had been absent all day, on awaking Momoka hadn't seen him. She had begun to worry.  
As it grew close to evening she stood up from her seat and charged into Pai's study.  
Pai didn't know where he was either which alarmed Momoka even more. She remembered what today was.  
Valentine's day.  
"Shit! He better not have!" She thought knowing how impulsive he can get.  
"We gotta go looking for him! He could be hurt!" She exclaimed.  
Pai shrugged saying he was busy, Momoka scowled at him whilst near tears.  
"Imouto? You're actually worried for him aren't you?"  
She nodded before teleporting of to find him.  
After floating over Tokyo for a while she heard an explosion which she guessed that meant Kish was nearby.  
Momoka hid and watched, Kish was with that cat girl again urgh her voice just irritated the hell out of Momoka it was so shrill, there was that stupid blue knight too. She saw him change though..he was human? That was just confusing for her.  
"How come all you do is bothering me?" Kish asked him fiercely.  
"Why do you take everything away from me?" He added, the Blue knight remained solemn and almost pitiful.  
"Don't look at me like that!" Kish snapped.  
"If only you never existed..If only!" He summoned his other sword and went to attack him.  
Momoka like Ichigo was frozen to the spot except Momoka was hidden. She didn't know why she couldn't move but she just couldn't. The Blue Knight fought back with Kish which made her instantly concerned.  
"I'll take Ichigo with me!" Kish shouted.  
She flinched at that, Momoka wasn't sure why she was so affected by his love for Ichigo but she was.  
"I won't let you." The Blue Knight said simply and jabbed Kish in the stomach.  
Momoka clenched her fists tightly trying to get herself to move but a part of her thought that if she fought the blue knight with Kish, he'd just try and leave with Ichigo and that would be it. She didn't want him to do that.  
When The Blue knight slammed him to the ground that was it though, he was her friend and she couldn't just watch but she couldn't move.  
The other mew mews and that blonde guy appeared clearly worried for their friend.  
"Looks like Kish has got beaten." They stated.  
From Momoka's hiding place she growled causing them to look up.  
But Kish distracted them when he moved once more.  
"ICHIGO IS MINE!" Kish yelled in hysteria.  
"No I'm not beaten yet!" He exclaimed attacking the Blue Knight once more, this time more effectively.  
"If Ichigo doesn't come with me I'll die with her here! But first you must die!" He yelled and attacked The Blue Knight again.  
Ichigo grabbed his waist and stopped him attacking; this relieved Momoka a bit though she didn't like her. She didn't want him to get hurt.  
"Don't stop me!" He yelled flinging her backwards.  
"Now to finish it! Die Blue Knight" He cried and sent the last attack towards him, suddenly Ichigo ran towards him.  
"Iie! Aoyama-kun!" She screamed as the building blew up but she got there in time.  
"ICHIGO!" Kish shouted suddenly snapping out of his crazed state.  
Ichigo had managed to protect that stupid Blue Knight with her powers and pleaded with Kish not to harm the person most important to her.  
Momoka couldn't bear to see Kish's heart break any longer and flew to his side growling at Ichigo fiercely.  
"Momoka-chan...no." Kish said sadly.  
"Alright Ichigo, I'll go alone." He mumbled and teleported away.  
Momoka sent a glare to Ichigo.  
"You will pay for getting him so upset!" She hissed before following him.  
He was curled up in a feeble position on his bed, tears rolling down his face.  
"Kish?" She said quietly edging towards him before making him sit up and wrap her arms around him and almost cradle him like a baby which is a touch job when one is barely 4ft 10 and tiny in comparison to whom you are cradling.  
"I just want somebody to love me!" He wailed suddenly, her heart broke suddenly as she twigged, she knew exactly how she felt. And she felt it about him.  
"Me too Kish.. Me too."


	5. Chapter 5

Kish had fell asleep after a while in her arms she managed to worm free and tuck him in before going back to her own room.  
Momoka couldn't take it any longer; she couldn't bear to watch Kish in love with this mew any longer.  
She didn't want to do this mission anymore either.  
She grabbed her purple notebook and scribbled down a quick note before gathering her things and teleporting away.

The Sun had long since set that evening as the young alien girl cried on a roof on top of a building unbeknownst to her as a block of flats on the outskirts of Tokyo.  
"Hello?" A male voice called out, Momoka gasped through her tears and she instantly thought she should run.  
"Who's crying?" He called his voice now closer; hugging her knees even closer to her in the rain she shivered and looked down wondering on the off chance if jumping from this height would be enough to kill her. She got to her feet with them just standing over the edge and just as she went to jump a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her back.  
"Nani on Earth are you doing?" He exclaimed, she turned around and through her wet locks she could see that it was a human boy.  
"Get off me!" She hissed and tried to pull away but she just didn't have the strength at that current moment even if he wasn't that particularly strong.  
She wriggled down and bit him hard so his grip loosened.

"Why were you planning to jump? Do you want to want to kill yourself?" He frowned.  
Momoka looked at him blankly and shrugged.  
"I just don't know anymore..."  
He suddenly grabbed her hand feeling it freezing.  
"You're going to catch a cold if you aren't careful. You're already freezing!"  
Momoka shrugged as she shivered again, she knew that her kind had a lower body temperature than humans anyway but it didn't mean she was more tolerant to the cold temperatures.  
The boy suddenly began to drag her.  
"Come on let's get you warmed up and dry."

As they walked into a well lit landing she noticed him staring at her ears.  
"You have those ears! You're one of those aliens invading Earth!" He exclaimed as she stared back at him blankly.  
"I was. I quit the mission."She mumbled. He looked intrigued.  
"How come?" He asked curiously.  
"Because it was hard for me to work with those that I did and I couldn't stand the mission anymore. I don't know what's right or wrong anymore." She replied not showing any emotion in her tone. The boy nodded not saying any more until they got to the kitchen.

The boy had longish red hair and green piercing eyes, for a human he was rather beautiful but Momoka didn't consider any of this she couldn't focus on anything in her state.

Meanwhile Kish had awoken remembering Momoka holding him and felt a little embarrassed. He got up from his bed flicking his green hair out of his eyes; Momoka must have taken his hair down for him when she tucked him up in bed he saw that she left his ribbons on his bedside table. Travelling across his bedroom he planned to go find her to thank her. He really needed her and she was such a good friend to him.  
"Where's Momoka-Chan Pai?" Kish asked catching purple haired male alien on his way obviously to the lab.  
Pai stared at him.  
"She went looking for you earlier this afternoon and that's all I saw of her."  
Kish nodded scraping his hair back.  
"Yeah she found me but now I don't know where she is." He replied.  
"I suggest checking her room Kish, either that or the kitchenette." Pai suggested before walking off to his lab, he hoped Kish would find her as he suddenly felt worried.

Kish knocked on Momoka's door.  
"Momoka-chaaan! Are you there?" He called from one side of the door. No reply.  
Kish put his hand to the door handle and opened it quickly, holding his breath but breathing out in disappointment to see she wasn't here. He liked this it was like a game to find someone he thought she was just playing with him after all she was never far from him.  
Out of the corner of his golden orbs he noticed a piece of paper on her pillow. "Eh? What's that?"  
He floated over to it and scanned her neat italic script and gasped.  
Suddenly he didn't find this as a game anymore.

"Pai!" Kish yelled bursting into his lab, Pai looked irritated but saw his expression and said nothing.  
"What is it Kish?"  
Kish held out the paper note to Pai to read.  
"This." He mumbled.  
Pai stared at Kish then at the note his brain processing unusually slow before grabbing the note and read through it.

"To Kish, Oniikun and Taruto,  
I don't want to do this anymore, I just can't take what this battle does to you.  
We want to save our kind sure but do we really want to lose ourselves in the process. I quit the mission and I'm gone. I don't want to be around anyone right now. DON'T try to find me!  
Not that it would matter I won't be around for much longer anyways.  
Yours,  
Momoka Leila Yuuki Sasaki.

Pai scowled at the text rereading it over and over again absorbing every word until his vision went blurry, blinking as he suddenly became animated.  
"Find her Kish! I don't know what her intentions are but my sisters very impulsive, I'll stay here in case she does come back but just bring her back.  
"Hai!"

Momoka had the human's jacket draped loosely over her shoulders as she sat motionlessly in the Kitchen area.  
The boy shoved a cup of something hot in front of her and she just stared at it.  
"It's some soup; I just heated it up for you. It's not much but it should warm you up a tad."  
No response, Momoka gave off a disgusted aura from her tired soul, she didn't trust humans at all and this boy was too nice.  
"Go on drink it. You look hungry too."  
She glared at him though it softened after a few seconds.  
"You have no idea how hungry I am." She mumbled taking the soup cup to her lips and sipping it gingerly once deciding it was okay downing the whole lot like one would a shot glass.

"Can I know your name?" The boy asked, Momoka saw that he could have been a little older than her really. Maybe her brother's age.  
"Momoka." She replied placing the cup down on the table.  
"I'm Sekai Mamoru. " He smiled at her through his long straight hair.  
"You can stay here for the night if you want." Mamoru added and she merely shrugged with a she had nowhere else to stay so she may as well.

"Now tell me. What exactly made you leave that mission?"  
Momoka scraped her wet hair away from face and shook her head.  
"I can't tell you."  
"Why not?" Was his reply quickly.  
"Because I don't know exactly myself yet. I need to figure out some stuff. Can I get some sleep?" She excused herself so he showed her to a spare room in his apartment for her and she sat nervously on it and waited for him to leave and then a tear rolled down her cheek. Rummaging into her bag was a photo of Kish, Pai, Taruto and her; Kish and she were arguing sort of in the picture but they were laughing at the same time and Pai was well being Pai.  
She missed Kish but she couldn't stand being around him because it hurt too much. She didn't understand why. When they kissed she felt like a surge of electricity surged through her and a magnetic pulse pulled them together like they were meant to be. It hurt being away from him too but he didn't love her he loved Ichigo; he'd never like a girl like Momoka. He liked feminine girls with that kind of figure and girly girls; Momoka was a flat chested bean pole with a tom boy attitude and a midget. She may as well been a surfboard.

Kish reluctantly went back to the base without Momoka, drenched head to foot from the rain. He sat on the sofa and rested his head in his hands. It was so quiet without Momoka there.  
He loved Ichigo he was sure of that but Momoka was his best friend now, he was sure he hated her the first time but now he is sure that he doesn't.  
Momoka was so full of life and even when she argued with him they made his day because they were just so amusing. He didn't realise how much he relied on her and how close they had become.


	6. Chapter 6

_Momoka knew she was dreaming for three reasons.  
She was back at home.  
The sky was as an odd turquoise colour from what she could see from the window of her home and her father was across the room from her and smiling at her. Her father never smiled at anyone. So this was definitely a dream.  
She smiled nervously back at her father then wandered outside, there was a light peaceful breeze to the atmosphere, it was like when she was younger before their area became as bad as the rest of the planet.  
Momoka caught sight of her reflection in a window as she walked past, she was wearing a long flowing purple and cream dress and flowers were weaved into her curls.  
"Momoka-Chan!" A familiar voice called. She looked over her shoulder and she blinked.  
"Kish?" Momoka mumbled and smiled at him and to her surprise he hugged her._

"How are you today honey?" He asked holding her.  
Momoka pulled back slightly her eyes wide.  
"Huh? Okay dream is even weirder. "  
He chuckled not hearing what she said but her expression he found overly amusing.  
"Do you love me Momoka?" Dream Kish asked, she felt her cheeks burn even though she was dreaming.  
"Yes...no...I don't know." She mumbled.  
"What?" Kish said urging her to make sense and repeat.  
Momoka nodded and there was silence.  
Suddenly there was a cruel laugh erupting from Kish's mouth.  
"Urgh! I can't believe it! You know I love Ichigo don't you? Why'd I ever love you! You're not even remotely pretty!" He laughed and pushed her away then...  
Momoka woke up.  
She sat up straight brushing her hair from her face and tears streaming down her face.  
"He's right! I'm nothing!" She wailed quietly into a pillow so not to wake the human boy.  
She rummaged into her bag to get her mirror and she stared at disbelief she couldn't believe how repulsive she seemed.  
Then at that moment she thought she had a great idea and grabbed her scissors, placed the bin near her, tied her long hair up into a ponytail and cut it mainly all off so it just brushed her shoulders, seeing the long tresses of hair fall into the bin made her cry even harder but she just thought it would help.

"Momoka?" Mamoru called hearing her sobs.  
"You've cut your hair!" He exclaimed when he let himself into the room.  
She nodded.  
"I'm still horrible and unlovable!" She wailed and Mamoru sat beside her.  
"Who ever told you that? You're the most intriguing person I've ever met. You're different!" He soothed. He generally wasn't like this but she was so odd it interested him so. All the girls in Tokyo...The human girls were all the same. She was just something special.

Kish awoke the next day on the sofa with an awful crick in his neck and all his joints all stiff, when he sat up all his bones clicked.  
"Urgh!" He mumbled in frustration getting up from the sofa and wandering into the kitchen expecting to see someone munching away there...then he remembered.  
"Momoka-chan." Kish sighed, he missed her obviously.  
Though she wasn't the best fighter in the world she had managed to keep the team together and have a few minor successes in battle which was more than what they had achieved before she arrived.

Daylight streamed over Tokyo and Momoka got her stuff together and went to leave.  
"You are leaving?" Mamoru asked and she nodded her head feeling strangely light without all her long hair.  
"Where will you go?" He asked.  
Momoka shrugged generally and went to teleport away.  
Tokyo was now springing into life with early commuters and shop owners opening up from what she could see from a tree. She sighed leaning back against the trunk. Then she heard a screech of a chimera anima and somewhere in the distance Taruto's voice. So early in the morning but they're around. She scraped back her shorter hair and put it in a pony tail.

Momoka sat debating whether she should go and watch, until she slowly floated down and did so.  
When she arrived in another tree near the clearing where the three aliens, a chimera anima and five mew mews were she saw that the aliens were getting creamed. Obviously the mews weren't in a good mood about being woken up this early and Kish seemed distracted.  
He was still fussing around Ichigo but he something was wrong but he didn't know what he didn't understand. Kish grabbed a hold of Ichigo and smiled.  
""Hey Koneko!" He smiled.  
"Where's Momoka Na No Da?" Pudding wondered out loud as her play fought with Taruto.  
Pai showed more aggression with his fighting against Zakuro, Minto and Retasu but it made no difference he needed to know his little sister was okay.

The Blue Knight showed up.  
"Surprise surprise." Kish rolled his eyes and launched himself at him only to get badly injured but as always bounced right back until he physically couldn't. The Blue Knight went in for the final blow when Momoka screeched.  
"Iie!"  
She flew down as fast as she could whisking out her sword and blocking The Blue Knights and hissed at him whilst standing over Kish protectively.

She turned to Kish and then suddenly was hit by The Blue Knight. Except he wasn't quite The Blue Knight anymore. He omitted an ominous blue light and it seemed to be able to sew and dye ones hair as The Blue Knight went from blonde to charcoal and his outfit into a robe or dress.  
"Ugh!" She moaned as she toppled over.  
Momoka turned round and gasped realising who it was.  
"Aoyama-kun?" Ichigo murmured her sugar pink eyes welling up and confused.  
He looked at her coldly.  
"I am known as Deep Blue." He spoke in a deeper tone than both the blue knight did and Aoyama did.  
"I will become the ruler of this planet." Deep Blue added before turning to the four aliens.  
"Deep Blue-sama!" All four exclaimed and Pai, Kish and Momoka dropped to their knees and Taruto was pulled down by Pai.  
"Momoka, you disappoint me by dropping out of the mission. You should be punished for you lack of dedication of the mission."  
He grabbed her by the hair, Pai just watched his master punish his little sister, and he was programmed to believe she deserved it.  
Deep Blue threw her back down on the ground again hard, she whimpered a little in pain.

"This has to be a lie, there is no way that Aoyama-kun is Deep Blue." Ichigo cried confused.  
"Aoyama-kun it's me Ichigo. Don't you remember me?"  
Deep Blue just looked at Pai expecting him to speak.  
"This is the moment we have been waiting for Deep Blue-sama"  
"I don't understand!" Ichigo screamed.  
"Three become one.." Momoka mumbled sitting up weakly.  
Pai nodded. "The Aoyama and The Blue Knight are just parts of Deep Blue."  
Zakuro stared at Pai and Momoka.  
"Parts?" She repeated and Momoka nodded.

Pai completely the explanation and Momoka felt for Ichigo by her expression. She knew how she felt with the distress and sense of loss.  
"Aoyama-kun! Come on you remember me! Onegai!"  
Deep Blue just swiped her back with his sword and pressed it into the floor causing tremendous shock waves destroying everything in it's path and making the other mews turn back to normal.  
Momoka couldn't believe his great power it was terrifying.

"Hang in there Ichigo!" The blonde boy exclaimed.  
Momoka frowned at everything. This just seemed unreal and exactly what she meant by losing themselves as they all began to fight again once the Mews changed back.  
Was saving their planet worth destroying another?


End file.
